Start All Over
by othlvr16
Summary: Set sometime during season 7. Brooke and Julian aren't together. Julian is engaged. Sam is living with her parents, but when Julian gets a call from Sam, what will he do when he sees Brooke? A story about losing love and finding it again.
1. I Need You

**A/N-I had this idea floating through my head for a few days, so I decided to give it a try. I don't know if I want to have this story as a one-shot or a chapter story, even though I have a lot of those I am currently working on.**

**Things you need to know:**

**Set sometime during season 7 with some things that are different.**

**Julian and Brooke are not together.**

**Julian and Brooke were together when Brooke was fostering Sam.**

**Sam's age in this story is 15 and I know in the show she would either be 16 or 17, but for my story this is the age I need her to be at so when Brooke fostered Sam, she was 13 instead.**

**Sam's story is still the same, so she did go live with her mother and the difference is she goes with her father too.**

**Brooke also has already found out that she "can't" have children.**

* * *

Julian stood on the beach with his feet in the sand, the waves crashing around on a late morning. He used to remember days like this when he was with Brooke and Sam. He instantly became a part of that family and fell in love with both of those girls, especially 13 year old Samantha who wormed her way into his heart quickly. She had become the daughter he never had and he hoped that he had become the father she never had. They both had a bond that was hard to break and he sensed that Brooke was a little jealous, only she had no reason to be. Sam loved her too.

He had all of that a year ago and then it was gone. Sam's birth parents show up out of nowhere and decide to take Sam back even though Julian and Brooke had plans for her. He knew that Sam was having a hard time with that. He remembered the conversation that he had had with her the night before she left their home.

"_Julian, tell me what to do. I'm so lost and you and Brooke have been my heroes. What do I do?" Sam asks through teary eyes._

_Julian sat down next to his foster daughter and pulled her into a hug._

"_Sampson, I can't be the one to make that decision for you, but know, that no matter what Brooke and I are here for you. We love you Samantha and we aren't going anywhere. If you want to get to know your real parents we understand and if you don't we understand, but honey, we can't make that decision for you. It's your decision to make."_

_Julian wipes the tears from Sam's face._

"_I love you, Julian."_

"_I love you, too Samantha."_

The next day Sam left and things went worse from there. Brooke and Julian had started having problems in their relationship and eventually it ended.

A pair of arms wrapped around Julian's waist and he turned to face her.

"What are you doing out here for?"

"Just thinking about stuff. Shouldn't you be writing a new script?" Julian asks his fiancé.

A smile came across his girl's face.

"I may need your help on that, baby," She says with a smile.

"I'll be there in a minute," Julian states.

"I love you Julian."

She turns to walk back to the beach house, but Julian calls after her.

"Alex, I love you, too."

Only he didn't. A lie he kept telling himself every day since the mistake he had made that year ago. His heart belonged to two woman he hasn't spoken much too in the last year. His heart belonged to Sam and Brooke.

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself wondering why she let it go this far. The tears threaten to fall, but she stopped them by wiping her eye with her hands wincing when she felt the bruise that was beginning to form. She didn't think that leaving the safety of Brooke and Julian's home she was going to have to face her worst nightmare. Going from a home of safety to a home of abuse can do things towards 15 year olds emotions.

A loud banging on the bathroom door made Sam jump.

"SAMANTHA OPEN THE DOOR!" came the harsh voice of her father.

Sam slowly walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

"Yeah," came her response.

Her father opened the door farther and pushed Sam out of the way.

"You didn't do the dishes," the voice was with no emotion.

"I forgot," Sam whispers as she tries to stop the punch from coming towards her face. It didn't work. Sam fell to the floor in pain and the pain continued when her father kicked her a few times.

"You know the consequences of not doing what I ASK."

Her father grabbed her hair and dragged her to the kitchen. Sam opened her eyes and saw her father staring at her with a knife in his hand.

"Daddy don't," Sam cries.

The cries continued when her father never said a word. The cut wasn't much, but it made her bleed and her cries put her to sleep when her father left the house.

* * *

The next time she woke up it was late and no one was home. She needed her security, she needed to talk to someone, and she needed Julian. Sam carefully stood up and cried out when she hurt. She grabbed the phone off of the table and dialed a number slowly.

"Hello," A voice on the other end says.

"I need you," Sam whispers.

"Who is this?"

"Julian, I need you," Sam cries.

"Sam?"

"It's me. Julian, it hurts. You have to help me. P-please help," Sam continues to cry.

"Sam, I want you to stay where you are and I will be there soon. Baby, just stay there. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I am on my way."

Sam hangs up the phone and closes her eyes. It was time for sleep.

* * *

A half-hour later Julian rushes into the house and sees Sam lying on the floor in a small pile of blood, Sam's eyes were closed and he rushes over to her.

"Sam, wake up. Please wake up," Julian says as he pushes the hair out of Sam's face.

Sam opens her eyes and smiles as best as she can.

"You came."

Julian nods her head.

"We need to get you out of here, come on."

"It hurts," Sam says as she tries to stand up.

Julian carefully picks her up and puts her in his car and they drive to the hospital.

* * *

On the drive there he had called Haley and the others, but he didn't get a hold of Brooke because there was no answer.

The doctor took Sam out of Julian's hands and out her on the bed and he started examining her wounds.

"She needs stitches. A few of her ribs might be broken. We are going to check for internal injuries so it maybe a while."

"Do whatever you got to do doc, I'll be outside Sammy."

"Okay," Sam whispers.

Julian walks out the door and he sees Haley standing there looking at him.

"How is she?"

"The doctor is looking at her now."

"Brooke should know that she's here," Haley states.

"I tried. She won't answer her phone."

"She's still hurt Julian. Can you blame her?" Haley asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," Julian says as he looks at Sam.

"That's why I called her. She should be here soon."

"Does she know why?" Julian asks.

"No, that you can explain to her. I don't know the whole story."

* * *

A few minutes later a frantic Brooke rushes to Haley and Julian's side.

"Oh my god Haley, are you okay? You can't just tell me to come to the hospital and hang up."

"Brooke, I'm fine."

"But someone's not," Julian whispers as he turns to Brooke.

Brooke looks at him and back to Haley rather quickly.

"Who's hurt?" Brooke asks.

Julian moves out of the way and Haley turns Brooke to face the window. Brooke looks at the window and starts to tear up.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?"

* * *

**A/N-There it is. What do you think? I know that most of you will just tell me to continue with it, but I really want your opinion. And I know that Julian and Brooke aren't together and that he is with Alex, but I needed that for this story, if it becomes one. Honest TRUTH should I continue?**


	2. Chase Those Monsters Away

**A/N-All the reviews convinced me to write another chapter…hopefully this turns out as good as the first chapter. Enjoy please.**

* * *

"Does anybody want to tell me what the hell happened to her?" Brooke asks as she looks at Sam through the window.

"She called Julian," Haley states.

Brooke hesitantly stands next to Julian and makes him face her. Her anger softens when she sees him with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Julian shakes her head.

"I don't know. All I know is that she called me and told me that she needed me so I went and I found her in the kitchen with blood around her and her eyes were closed. That's all I know," Julian says before the doctor steps in front of them.

"How is she?" Julian asks the doctor.

Doctor clears his throat.

"There appears to be no internal damage. However it appears that this hasn't been the first time since this has happened. She has some old scars along her stomach. We stitched up the cut that she came here with and a few of her ribs are bruised, but they appear to not be broken. The authorities have been notified."

"Can we see her?" Brooke asks through her tears.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes."

Both Brooke and Julian took a few minutes to get a hold of themselves and walked into to see Sam's eyes closed.

* * *

Brooke looked at her and she shivered. This was not a picture that she wanted to see. Sam hurt and confused as to what is going on, but Brooke knew that Sam knew something just not a whole lot. The girl she thought of as a daughter was now lying on a hospital bed with bruises on her face and stitches in her stomach. This was a picture that Brooke never wanted to see again, ever.

As she approached Sam's bedside she remembered the first time she had to console the girl when she first started living with her. At the time Sam had made a mistake and Brooke had gotten angry and sent her to her room. That was when Brooke had found out that Sam's previous foster homes weren't all that nice.

_Brooke walked into her foster daughter's bedroom and saw the young girl sobbing quietly into her pillow. Brooke approached the bed and sat down and rubbed Sam's back._

"_Samantha, look at me please," Brooke asks softly._

_Sam lifted her head and began apologizing profusely._

"_I'm so sorry Brooke. I know I screwed up, but I am sorry, please forgive me," Sam cries into her shoulder._

"_Samantha, I'm not angry at you, I'm just disappointed is all. I mean what were you thinking?"_

_Sam sniffs and looks at Brooke._

"_I was stupid, I know, but it was like a rush."_

"_How about you find a rush in something else other than shoplifting okay?"_

_Sam nods her head in agreement._

"_I love you, Sammy."_

"_I love you, too."_

Brooke gingerly ran her fingers over Sam's bruised eye. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she quickly turned her head away.

"Don't look at me," Sam whispers.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you," Brooke says honestly as she grabs Sam's hand.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I didn't do the dishes and I was supposed to and he didn't like that," Sam began to cry and it broke Brooke's heart.

"Samantha, look at me, right now."

Sam turned her head and faced Brooke.

"It was not your fault. Don't ever forget that baby, I promise you that he is going to pay for this."

Julian took this time to step forward and went to the other side of Sam's bed.

"Hey Sampson, how are you feeling?"

Brooke looked at Julian momentarily remembering how caring Julian was and how much he loved Sam and that made her smile a little.

"It hurts, but I'll be okay. You saved me," Sam says with a small smile.

"You called me. I wasn't going to let my girl down," Julian says honestly.

Brooke sighs quietly and turns her gaze to Sam.

"How long has he been doing this Sammy?"

Sam closes her eyes and opens them again.

"6 months, but it hasn't really been that bad. It just hurts like hell."

"Hey," Julian and Brooke say at the same time scolding Sam from her swearing.

Sam smiles at them and turns her gaze to Julian.

"Can I talk to Brooke alone J.B?"

Julian smiles at the nickname he hasn't heard in a long time.

"I'll be right outside," Julian states before kissing Sam on the forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

Sam sighs and looks at Brooke.

"I should have called you first."

Brooke shook her head.

"It's okay I know how close you two are."

"I'm not just close to him, too Brooke."

Brooke smiles and looks out the window.

"It's hard for you isn't it?" Sam asks in a whisper.

Brooke looks at Sam and raises an eyebrow.

"What's hard?"

"Seeing Julian, talking to him, after what happened."

Brooke sighs.

"He still loves you. He never stopped."

"Sam, don't okay? I don't want to talk about it right now and you are injured so let's just focus on getting you better."

"You can't avoid it forever. That's all I am saying."

"Always the ever so wise one," Brooke says with a smile.

Sam nods her head and closes her eyes. She opens them again when she hears Brooke start talking.

"You need to sleep. I'll be right outside if you need me," Brooke says while getting up.

"No, please, don't leave me," Sam pleads as she grabs Brooke's hand. "I'm scared and you always chase the monsters away."

Brooke started tearing up when she heard Sam say that. Sam maybe only 15, but she is a child at heart. Sam scooted over on the bed and Brooke carefully climbed in. Sam rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke wrapped an arm around her.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here to chase those monsters away."

* * *

**A/N-Keep the reviews coming and give me your praises or not so praises, whatever you want. If anyone has ideas for the story send them and I will take them into consideration. Also, the whole Julian and Alex thing will be explained later.**


	3. She's Lucky

**A/N-I have to say that I love all of your reviews it makes me happy. I loved how this chapter played out, but I'm not sure that you will. I guess I will have to see.**

* * *

Brooke sat quietly in the hospital bed watching Sam sleep. She missed the warmth that Sam had brought to her heart and she was glad that she got it back. She was just upset at how she got it back. Her thoughts kept going to Sam's parents, Rebecca and Steven. At first glance they looked fine, they looked safe. They made a great first impression on Brooke and she hates herself for not paying a better attention to what was going on with Sam and her family, if you can even call them that anymore.

The soft whimpers coming from Sam made Brooke silently cry. She continued to soothe her in her sleep. Ever since Brooke had found out that she couldn't have children she was devastated. She had wanted a family for as long as she could remember. Her parents were never around and she was an only child so all she had was her friends who seemed to find their families before she had done.

Haley and Nathan Scott had their son Jamie.

Peyton and Lucas Scott had their daughter Sawyer.

At one time Brooke had Julian and Sam, but now she doesn't have anybody.

The one thing she did know was that after tonight Sam was coming home with her no matter what.

* * *

Sam opens her eyes a little and notices tears on Brooke's cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Sam asks in a whisper.

"No," Brooke said not all too convincingly.

Sam raises her hand and wipes the tears away and Brooke smiles down at the girl in her arms.

"You should be sleeping."

"I can't. It's too hard, but you're making it better," Sam says with honesty. "What if they come looking for me?" Sam asks scared.

Brooke shakes her head.

"It won't matter, you're coming home with me and I am going to make sure that they can't see you and that they go to jail after they did to you."

"I'm scared."

"I know baby, I know."

* * *

Outside the room Julian was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Haley was looking at him sadly.

"You could've had all that."

Julian raises his head and nods.

"I know. I screwed up and Brooke won't forgive me."

Haley nods her head.

"She's still hurting. She hurt even worse when she found out that you were engaged to Alex."

"I'm sorry," Julian whispers.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Haley says.

Those words were said by Brooke months ago.

* * *

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!" Brooke screamed as she through Julian's clothes out her bedroom door._

"_Brooke, what else am I supposed to say?" Julian said through his tears._

"_Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you didn't sleep with her. Tell me you didn't cheat on me," Brooke says as tears fall from her face._

"_I can't remember Brooke. I don't know."_

_Brooke laughs hostilely._

"_You can't remember what a lame ass excuse. You could have been a better man and admitted the truth, Julian than I would think you would have some balls."_

"_Brooke, I love you so much, please baby."_

_Brooke shakes her head._

"_You don't cheat on the ones you love. I mean is it my fault. Do you not love me because Sam's gone? Is it because I can't have children? Tell me what I did to make almost every guy I love want to cheat on me," Brooke says as she cries and lowers herself to the floor._

_Julian kneels beside her, but Brooke pushes him back._

"_GET OUT!"_

* * *

"Julian, the detective is here," Haley states finally getting Julian's attention.

"Mr. Baker, I presume," Julian nods his head, "I'm detective Stewart and if I may I would like to speak with Samantha Walker."

Julian looks into Sam's room and he instantly meets Brooke's eyes. Brooke nods her head and Julian turns back to the detective.

"You can try, but I don't think that Sam wants to talk right now. Come on," Julian motions the detective to follow him into Sam's room.

* * *

Sam looks up towards the door and instantly snuggles into Brooke's side.

"Ms. Walker, I'm detective Stewart and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"I don't want to," Sam whispers.

"Sam if you answers my questions the sooner when can out your parents in jail."

"Can I stay with Brooke if I tell you?" Sam pleads.

The detective looks to Sam and to Brooke and sees the closeness between the two girls.

"I think I can make that happen."

Sam sighs and Brooke grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"It started 6 months ago. Steven, my dad started drinking and it got bad. Any little thing that I neglected to do I would get hit, but when he became drunk it got worse like today. My mom, Rebecca she just let happen, she didn't anything she just watched. What kind person just watches," Sam starts crying and Brooke has a hard time calming her down.

"I think that's enough for now detective Stewart," Julian states as he walks closer to the detective.

The detective nods his head and follows Julian outside.

"Promise me that you will find them and make them pay for hurting her," Julian states seriously.

"I will do my best. She's one lucky girl."

"Yeah, she survived them."

"No, that's not what I meant. She's lucky to have two people that care for her dearly and would do anything for her. Like I said, she's lucky."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I know that a lot of you probably hate me right now for what I made Julian do to Brooke. I even hated myself, but I came up with a workable plan and it adds a lot of drama into the story. Send me the reviews, good or bad because I know you love me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Breaking

**A/N-I really love how this chapter played out. Love the reviews. Keep them coming.**

* * *

Julian watched as detective Stewart walked down the long corridors of the hospital. Haley walked up to Julian and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm lost Haley. I thought I had my whole figured out and then an instant everything changes."

"How do you think Brooke feels?"

Julian turns around to face Haley.

"Enough with the guilt trip Haley, you've been doing it for 3 months…I don't need it anymore," Julian says as his phone starts ringing. He looks at the ID and sighs. "Excuse me?"

Julian answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Julian, when are you coming home?"_

Julian rolls his eyes. Haley smirks at him.

"Sam needs me right now."

"_Well we need you right now."_

"Is something wrong?" Julian asks with concern in his voice.

"_Please come home."_

"I'll see what I can do," Julian says before hanging up the phone.

"How's Alex," Haley asks sarcastically.

"She needs me," Julian says while looking at Sam through the window. Brooke had calmed her down.

Haley looked at him sadly.

"Go, I'll tell her you'll be back later."

Julian nods and walks down the hallway.

"God help him," Haley says before stepping into Sam's room for the first time.

* * *

Sam smiles instantly when she sees Haley enter the room.

"Hey," Sam says.

Haley sits down on a chair next to Sam's bed.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm fine for now. Where's Julian?" Sam asks while looking out the door.

"He'll be back. He needed to make an errand."

Brooke shakes her head, but Sam doesn't notice.

"That's cool…so, where's my best bud?"

"At home, he misses you Sam," Haley says with a smile.

"I miss him too."

"So, Sam have you been writing anything?"

Sam shakes her head.

"Well what have you been up to?"

"Getting cut up," Sam says.

"Samantha!" Brooke scolds.

"Sorry," Sam mumbles.

"This is depressing," Haley says with a sigh.

* * *

A figure stepped into the room and when Sam turned to face him she smiled bright.

"Jack," Sam whispers.

"How are you?" Jack asks as he enters the room fully.

"That's a dumb question," Sam states.

"I always ask dumb questions. You're the smart one in this group."

Brooke and Haley smile at the conversation between the two friends. Brooke kisses Sam on the forehead.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

"You're not leaving right?"

"No, I'll just be outside. I promise."

Sam nods her head and Brooke and Haley step into the hall. Jack sits down on the bed next to his best friend.

"I can't believe this happened."

"I don't want to talk about it Jack, please let's just not talk about it."

Jack smiles at his friend and takes out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"You always carry a deck of cards with you?" Sam asks amused.

"Yeah, you never know when an opportunity presents itself for you to gain a little cash."

"That's not one of these times."

"I know that. How about a game of gold fish for old time sake?" Jack propositions.

Sam smiles and nods her head.

* * *

Julian enters the house to see Alex sitting on the sofa looking at a magazine.

"Is everything okay?" Julian asks as he sits down next to his fiancé.

Alex smiles.

"I'm glad you're home."

Julian stands up and sighs.

"So, nothing was wrong?" Julian asks with anger.

Alex stands up and walks in front of Julian.

"You've been gone for hours. I was worried."

Julian shakes his head.

"Sam needed me."

"What is the deal with you and that girl?"

"That _girl_ means everything to me Alex."

"What should matter is your baby…you know the one I'm carrying. Sam's not even your daughter."

Julian sighs and looks away.

"She would've been," Julian whispers.

"What?"

Julian faces Alex.

"She would've been."

* * *

_Brooke and Julian were lying in bed together enjoying the silence. Sam was sleeping in her room across the hall._

"_We should adopt Sam," Brooke says out of the blue._

_Julian sits up and looks at Brooke._

"_What do you mean 'we'?" _

_Brooke sits up and smiles._

"_I mean we should both adopt her. Julian, she loves you, I love you and I want us be a family. You're her father and I'm her mother and I think it's about time that we made it official," Brooke says with a bright smile._

_Julian kisses Brooke on the lips and they both lie back down._

"_That's a great idea. A family."_

* * *

Alex looks at Julian and sighs.

"They're not your family anymore Julian," Alex says calmly.

"No, but Sam is and if you can't accept that then that's just too damn bad. Now I am going back to the hospital to be with my daughter," Julian says before storming out of the house.

Alex stares at the closed door.

"I need a drink," Alex states before walking over to the liquor cabinet and taking out a bottle of tequila.

* * *

Brooke and Haley are sitting in two chairs outside of Sam's room. Haley looked at Brooke when she heard sniffling.

"It's good that Jack's here."

Brooke nods her head.

After a moment of silence Brooke spoke up.

"He went to see her didn't he?" Brooke asks as she looks at her friend.

Haley nods her head.

"He wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Of course he did."

"Brooke, I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to help."

"I'm not doing anything Haley."

Haley shakes her head.

"You're avoiding the issue at hand. Brooke, it's okay to break down."

Brooke shakes her hand.

"No, I have to stay strong for Sam. She needs me and I can't be falling apart."

"No Brooke. Let it out and it will be better."

Brooke looks at Haley and starts to cry. She leans her head on Haley's shoulder and sobs.

* * *

Julian walks up to Haley and Brooke after watching Brooke break down and it broke his heart that he wasn't the one comforting her.

"Brooke, can we talk?"

Brooke lifts her head off of Haley's shoulder and stands up.

"The only thing that we can talk about is Sam. If you want to talk to me about anything else, make an appointment with my assistant."

Julian raises his eyebrow and looks at Haley who shrugs her shoulders.

"But you don't have an assistant."

Brooke turns to Julian.

"Exactly," Brooke says before walking into Sam's room.

* * *

Julian sits down next to Haley and sighs.

"She's never going to talk to me again."

Haley puts her hand on Julian's shoulder.

"She will. Give her some time."

Julian looks at Haley.

"I've given her 3 months."

"True, but in those three months Brooke's been hurt the most and when Brooke gets hurt it takes her a long time to get through it especially alone."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, Sam gets a visit from Jack. Alex is pregnant, but drinking. Brooke won't talk to Julian and she thinks she needs to be strong for Sam which Haley says she doesn't have to be. Haley is stuck in the middle of all the drama and she doesn't know what to do.

***I will have another chapter up later tonight. So you will have two updates in a day. How lucky are you all?***

**PREVIEWS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS:**

**Brooke and Julian talk**

**Sam goes home**

**Sam and Jamie bond**

**Sam meets Alex**


	5. Talking and Crying

**A/N-I promised another chapter tonight and here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's past visiting hours so everyone decided to go home. That everyone only included Jack and Haley. Brooke and Julian put up a fight with the doctor to let them stay and after much arguing he lost and let Brooke and Julian stay.

Brooke and Julian are on opposite sides of the room and Sam was lying in her bed watching them. The silence has been for awhile now and Sam just can't believe what has become of her family.

When she lived with Brooke and Julian they were so madly in love with each other that it completely drove her nuts, but deep down inside it gave her hope that maybe one day she too could find love like them. It saddened her when Brooke had called her after the break-up and asked to meet her at their favorite hang-out in the park. It was one day that Sam would never forget.

_

* * *

_

Sam walked up to Brooke who was sitting on a bench looking at everything around her. There were kids playing in the grass, couples doing couple-y things. Sam sat across from Brooke and took her hand.

"_Are you okay? You called me and it freaked me out a little bit."_

_Brooke looked at Sam and sighed._

"_Julian and I broke up."_

_Sam raises her eyebrows._

"_Seriously, I never thought that would happen."_

"_It did. He cheated on me Sam, with the hoe bag."_

"_Alex Dupre…now I officially hate her."_

"_Sam, what am I going to do? I don't have anybody."_

_Sam shakes her head and goes around the table and hugs Brooke._

"_You have me. Julian's an idiot. I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry, too."_

* * *

The silence finally got to Sam.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sam yells.

Brooke and Julian look at Sam.

"You two are the most stubborn that I have ever met. You two obviously need to talk. So, just talk."

"I don't want to talk to him," Brooke says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Julian remained silent when Sam looked at him. Sam turned her gaze back to Brooke.

"Yeah, well I never asked to get cut up. Life sucks it's just the way it is. You two should look at yourselves. I'm more of an adult then you two put together it's pathetic, but all I have been doing lying in this bed is watch you two pull apart even more and it sucks because you were my family and you two are all I have. Julian, you screwed up and you have to live with that. Brooke, you don't have to forgive him, but you do have to talk to him. I don't want to be the only reason why you do. So, I am going for a walk and you two talk."

Sam sits up in bed and Brooke walks over to her.

"You are not supposed to be out of bed."

Sam smirks at Brooke.

"When was I the one to follow rules?"

Sam stands up and leans into Brooke's ear and whispers.

"Talk to him, for me," Sam says before she slowly walks out of the room.

* * *

Julian and Brooke watched Sam walk out of the room.

"We're we just scolded by a 15 year old."

"No, we were scolded by an almost 15 year old," Brooke says with a small laugh.

"Should we talk?" Julian asks carefully.

Brooke takes a breath and sits down on Sam's bed.

"I guess," Brooke whispers.

"I don't love her Brooke."

Brooke looks up at Julian and shakes her head.

"Where am I supposed to put that?"

"I don't know. I just thought you should know."

"That doesn't make it better Julian. She's pregnant with your baby. It was supposed to be me," Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but I can't change it Brooke. I had to do the right thing."

"The right thing Julian, you could do the right thing without having to marry her."

"I can't explain it. I don't think I even have an explanation."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Cheat on me."

Julian sits down on the bed and looks at Brooke.

"There aren't any excuses. I screwed up and I got drunk. I still can't remember, but I have to do what's right."

"That's what I love about you. Always doing what's right."

"I never wanted this Brooke. I wanted you and I wanted Sam."

"You can't have me, but you can have Sam," Brooke says as her tears fall.

"But I want you."

Brooke stands up from the bed and looks at Julian.

"Is Alex still pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you still getting married?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't have me. You just can't and that's what you have to live with," Brooke says before leaving the room to find Sam.

* * *

Brooke walked the halls of the hospital looking for Sam. Her mind was racing. She finally had the heart to heart with Julian that she desperately needed. She knows deep down inside that she loves Julian, but she had to let him go. If it was just Alex, her and Julian she would fight, but there was a baby involved and she couldn't compete with that.

Brooke found herself in the hospital chapel. She found Sam sitting in a pew with her knees to her chest and she was rocking back and forth. Brooke sat down next to Sam and she instantly took the young girl in her arms.

"Let it out, baby, just let it out," Brooke whispers.

"W-why is l-life s-so hard?" Sam cries.

"It just is sometimes, but if you are surrounded by the ones you love, it makes life less hard."

Sam looks up at Brooke and wipes her tears away.

"Did you talk to him?"

Brooke nods her head.

"How do you feel?"

"Not so good," Brooke admits.

"Do you need my shoulder to cry on?"

"Yeah, do you need mine?" Brooke asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Sam says.

And that's how those two sat, crying on each other's shoulders for what seemed like hours when only it was a few minutes. Julian had found them and sat in the back of the chapel and watched as tears silently went down his face until a doctor interrupted them and made Sam go back to her room.

* * *

**A/N-I know this chapter was a little emotional, but I loved it. I think it was great especially for Brooke and Julian to talk. There is more to come so stay tuned…REVIEW!!!**


	6. Home

**A/N-Here is a new chapter. If anybody watched tonight's episode of One Tree Hill can I just say that I really hate Alex right now…She needs to get a life…anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sam is in her hospital bed with the doctor checking her over. Julian went to get coffee and Brooke had to make a phone call.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sam?"

"Still sore, still exhausted…Am I allowed to go home now because no offense, I hate hospitals."

Brooke comes into the room with a smile on her face.

"What's the prognosis doc? Can I take her home?"

The doctor smiles at both Brooke and Sam.

"Sam is healing quite nicely and yes she can go. I will need you to sign some discharge papers though."

"No problem," Brooke says with a smile.

The doctor leaves the room and Brooke turns to Sam.

"I just got off the phone with your social worker-and I'll spare you the details-anyway, she says that they gave me back guardianship of you so we're going home Sam."

Sam smiles and lays her head back.

"They haven't found them yet, have they?" Sam asks in a whisper.

"No they haven't, but don't worry about it okay?"

Sam takes a breath and smiles at Brooke. Julian comes in with 2 cups of coffee and hands on to Brooke.

"Latte, extra foam," Julian says as he hands the cup to Brooke.

"Thanks," Brooke says with a small smile.

"I want coffee," Sam whines.

Julian laughs and Brooke shakes her head.

"No coffee for you you're recuperating and I don't want you drinking coffee anyway."

The doctor comes in with papers and hands them to Brooke.

"A nurse will be in here shortly with a wheelchair."

"I can walk," Sam protests.

"Hospital policy, sorry."

Brooke hands the papers back to the doctor and he smiles before excusing himself from the room.

"A nurse will be in soon," the doctor repeats before he leaves.

"I'm going to bring the car up front. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Brooke leaves the room and Julian hands a bag to Sam.

"I got you some sweets and a t-shirt."

Sam stands up from her bed and heads to the bathroom to change. When she does, she comes back and sits on her bed carefully.

"You were crying yesterday…I've never seen you cry."

"I don't cry very often."

"Why were you crying?"

"About my situation and the way my life has turned out."

"No one likes the situation J.B. nobody except for Alex."

Julian sits down next to Sam and she lays her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her.

"She still loves you," Sam says confidently.

"How do you know?"

Sam smiles at Julian's stupidity.

"She wouldn't be so hurt if she didn't."

Sam takes her head off of his shoulder and looks at him.

"Julian, what do you want to happen?"

Julian takes a breath and runs his hands through his hair.

"I don't know Sampson."

"Well maybe you should answer that question first before you do anything else."

Julian stayed silent to Sam's comment because he realized that Sam was right. He always knew that Sam was an intelligent girl and it made him realize more that Sam had grown up fast because of her ordeals in foster care. It made him happy that Sam could prove the stereotype wrong about foster kids and how they were dumb and that nobody wanted them.

A nurse comes into the room with a wheelchair and Sam sits down in it. They soon exit the room and head down to the hospital parking lot.

* * *

Once they reached the outside Sam went into the front seat of Brooke's car.

"No remember no strenuous activity we don't want you to pull a stitch," the nurse says before walking away.

"I'll talk to you later Sammy, see you later Brooke."

"Bye," both girls reply in unison.

Sam watched as Julian walked away and Brooke turned to Sam.

"You ready to go home?"

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home."

* * *

The car ride home was silent for the most part. Both girls were spending more time in their brains then anything. Brooke was thinking about her life with Sam and also lately, Julian. She was still hurt by Julian, but being with Sam and Julian at the same time again made her feel like she never lost anything to begin with. She knew that she loves Julian, but she doesn't know what to do about it. Sam on the other hand was thinking about her parents. She was scared to death, but she wouldn't tell Brooke about it. She was dealing with stuff all on her own. Sam was afraid to close her eyes at night because she would always see his face. Brooke had always thought she was asleep, but in all actuality she wasn't, she couldn't, she was just too scared.

Brooke pulls into her driveway and both she and Sam get out of the car and walk into the house. Brooke is surprised to see who is waiting there for her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Victoria stands up and gives Brooke and Sam a hug.

"I heard about Samantha, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Um yeah, thanks," Sam says hesitantly.

"Sam, why don't you go lie down okay? You need sleep."

"I don't want to," Sam whispers.

Brooke didn't hear her, but Victoria did. She chose not to mention it in front of her daughter at the moment.

* * *

Sam heads to her bedroom and takes a minute to look around. It hadn't changed from the last time that she was there. Sam lies down and pulls out her phone and starts texting Julian. It was something knew that they had started ever since they had stopped talking for awhile. After the whole ordeal with Brooke, Sam was furious at Julian. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Sam storms into Julian's house screaming his name._

"_Julian! Where the hell are you?"_

_Julian walks out of his room in his pajamas and rubs at his eyes._

"_Sampson, what's going on?"_

"_How could you do that to her? How could you cheat on Brooke?! Do you not care about her?!"_

"_Sam, you don't understand."_

"_No you don't understand Julian. You broke her heart. How could you do that? You're a real piece of work."_

"_Samantha, it's complicated."_

"_Actually it's not. You shouldn't have done it and if you haven't figured it out all ready I'm on her side. Don't talk to me ever again."_

_Sam leaves in a hurry and Julian stands watching Sam leave with anger._

Sam didn't talk to Julian for a month and it hurt their relationship. Eventually it took Haley and a small budge from Brooke to get Sam to talk to Julian again. She did and they swore to each other that no matter what happened they wouldn't stop talking for as long as they had.

**

* * *

**

A/N-The ending of this chapter was probably really lame, but I needed to end it at some point. I hope you readers liked it. REVIEW!


	7. Friends

**A/N-This chapter is mostly filler, but I like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

While Sam rested in her room, Victoria and Brooke were talking in the kitchen.

"How is she holding up, Brooke?"

"She appears to be fine."

"She's far from fine, honey."

Brooke looks up at her mother and glares.

"I know that _mother_. I know when my daughter puts up a front. I was the one that was able to tear down the humongous walls that she puts up."

"Did they locate Samantha's parents?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Refer to her as Samantha."

"Brooke, that's the girl's name."

"Only when she's in trouble," Brooke mutters.

Victoria rolls her eyes and looks at her daughter.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"Was her parents found?"

"As far as I'm concerned I'm her only parent, but no they haven't found him."

"Does Julian know about Sam?"

"Of course he does. He's been at the hospital since Sam was attacked. He was the one that found her."

"I thought you weren't talking to Julian."

"I wasn't," Brooke whispers, "but maybe it was time to start forgiving him."

* * *

Haley walks into her house and sees her husband and son in the living room. Upon seeing his mother Jamie runs into her arms.

"Momma, is Sam okay?"

Haley looks into her son's eyes and sees innocence. Nathan and Haley had decided to not tell Jamie the whole story about what happened to his best friend. There was enough hate in the world. They felt as though Jamie didn't need to know first-hand what actually goes on in the world.

"She's at home buddy."

"Can I go see her? She needs her best friend. She told me that once. Every time she's hurt she says she needs her best friend."

"When did she tell you this sweetie?"

"When her friend Jack left."

* * *

_Sam is sitting in her bedroom when Jamie walks in. Jamie climbs on the bed next to Sam._

"_Sam, why are you so gloomy?"_

_Sam shrugs her shoulders and looks at Jamie._

"_Do you remember my friend Jack?"_

_Jamie nods his head._

"_Yeah, he gave me ice cream once."_

_Sam laughs and smiles._

"_Well, Jack moved away and now I'm lonely."_

"_But you have me. Can I be your best friend?"_

_Sam turns to Jamie with tears in her eyes._

"_You are my best friend and do you know what best friends do?"_

_Jamie shakes his head._

"_Best friends are there for you when you're sad, or hurt, or even happy."_

"_I'll be there for you Sam. I promise."_

_Sam smiles and hugs Jamie._

"_Thanks Jamie." _

* * *

Jamie looks at his mom with hope.

"Please, I have to be there."

Haley looks at Nathan for a little help.

"Jamie, buddy, can me and your mom talk for a little bit?" Nathan asks as he stands up from the coach.

Jamie nods his head and runs to his room.

* * *

Nathan walks up to Haley and hugs her.

"How is she really doing?"

"Not good. I hope she can get through this."

Nathan kisses Haley's forehead.

"She's a tough kid. She'll get through it as long as Brooke's with her."

Haley nods her head.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring Jamie over to Brooke's?"

Nathan looks at his wife and nods his head.

"If what Jamie said is true than I am sure that Sam really needs him right now."

* * *

A knock on the door brought Brooke and Victoria out of their conversation. Brooke answers the door and smiles when she sees Jack.

"Hi Brooke, is Sam here?" Jack asks with a smile.

"She's in her room."

Jack looks around the house when he steps inside.

"Do you think you could go get her? I remember the rules."

Brooke laughs softly.

"I'll let it slide this time."

Jack smiles and walks into Sam's room.

* * *

Victoria looks at Brooke with admiration. It wasn't unknown knowledge that Victoria wasn't a really good parent. In fact she wasn't one at all. Brooke was all alone and she only had her friends. The one thing Victoria is proud of was the fact that Brooke learned to be a better parent than she ever was.

Victoria looks up at Brooke and grabs her purse.

"I better go. Tell Sam I'll see her later," Victoria says while walking to the door. "And Brooke?"

Brooke looks at her mother, "Yeah?"

"I have a feeling that in the end you will get everything you ever wanted."

"How do you know?"

Victoria smiles.

"Because you're Brooke Davis, and she gets what she wants," Victoria says before walking out the door.

* * *

Jack and Sam are in her room sitting on the bed and playing poker.

"So, how are you with everything?" Jack asks as he adds poker chips into the pot.

"It's getting better. I'm glad you are here though. It helps a lot. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I wish I was there," Jack says softly.

"I don't."

"How can you say that?" Jack asks as he takes the pot he just won.

"Who knows what would have happened if you were there."

"I could've been there to protect you."

"Are you could have died. I'm glad that you weren't there."

Jack nods his head.

* * *

Brooke was in the kitchen when Haley and Jamie walked through the door.

"Hey Aunt Brooke," Jamie says as he gives her a hug.

"Hey Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I have to see Sam."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"She's in her room."

Jamie walks to Sam's room and Brooke brings her attention to Haley.

"He said that Sam needed him."

"He cares for her. I shouldn't be surprised he has you as a mom."

Haley smiles and hugs Brooke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take him for the night because I'm sure he won't want to leave Sam's side."

"It's totally fine. You go spend some time with your hubby."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley says before leaving.

Brooke walks over to Sam's door and leans in the doorway. She watched as Sam, Jamie and Jack played poker. Jamie had everyone laughing including Sam and it was music to Brooke's ears. Sam's laugh, she finally laughed after everything that has happened. Brooke smiles softly before joining the kids in a round or two of poker.

* * *

**A/N-There was finally some Sam and Jamie in her…at least with a flashback…No Julian this chapter and I apologize. He will definitely be in the next chapter. I enjoy reading all of your reviews.**


	8. Alex's Plan

**A/N-It's been awhile sorry about that. I've been sick and school work is getting a little tough anyway, here is the new chapter. We also have a little insight on what Alex is doing.**

* * *

Alex sat in the living room in her beach front house with a friend sitting across from her.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this Jason."

"Alex, come on. We had a plan remember. Once this is all over then it's all good."

"Jason, you are my brother and I love you, but you have no idea how many lives are going to be ruined because of this."

"Alex, it's a little late to back out of the plan. You are going to miss out on all of the money."

Alex sighs and leans back against the couch and puts her arms on her stomach.

"Jason, I want to drink."

"Then drink, it's not like it's going to do anything."

"Maybe I should fess up."

Jason grabs Alex by the chin and looks at her.

"You are too far into this so don't you dare say a word, do you got me?"

Alex nods her head as best as she can.

"Good, now let's watch us some TV," Jason says with a grin.

* * *

Sam and Julian were currently lying down on a blanket in Brooke's back yard.

"So, how are you healing Sampson?" Julian asks.

"Pretty good. Haven't done much of anything because Brooke is really concerned."

"Well she worries about you, as do I," Julian replies sincerely.

"Julian, can we talk about your situation right now?" Sam asks in hopefulness.

"Sure."

"What happened with Alex?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. The last thing that I remembered was getting drunk and then the next day I woke up in bed with Alex. A month or so later she tells me she's pregnant and the baby's mine."

"Are you positive that it's yours? I'm sorry to ask, but something is fishy going on. I can smell it."

Julian laughs at Sam.

"I don't know, but I don't think she would have a reason to lie."

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Sam asks as she looks at Julian.

"She doesn't know you."

"But she knows Brooke and she's upset that you are here with me instead of at home with her."

"Do you not want me here Sam?"

"No, that's not it. I need my dad. I still get scared. You're my hero and I need him."

Julian hugs Sam and she lays her head down on his shoulder.

"The police haven't found them have they?"

"No and it's been a week or so. I close my eyes to go to sleep and when I do all I see is him and that knife. It's scary."

"Let's see if I can get your mind off of things…do you want to hear a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"A story about a girl who was sent to a foster home and became part of a family."

Sam laughs.

"Something tells me it's about me."

"It is do you want to hear it?" Julian asks with a smile.

"I would love to," Sam whispers.

* * *

_Brooke and Julian sat on the couch in their home waiting for their guest to arrive._

"_Julian, she's coming soon," Brooke says with excitement._

"_I know, baby. I hope she likes me."_

"_Who wouldn't like you?"_

"_My dad, probably," Julian says with a huff._

"_Her social worker said that we should spend some time with her right away so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable, are you up for it?" Brooke asks._

"_Are you asking if I am ready to be a father to a 13 year old girl or are you asking me to hang out?"_

"_It doesn't matter because the answer is going to be the same, you are because they are here," Brooke says as she hears the doorbell ring._

_Brooke opens the door and lets her guest inside._

"_Samantha, this is Brooke Davis and Julian Baker," the older woman says to the teen girl._

"_What's up?" Sam says with a nod of her head._

_Brooke looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Julian grins at her._

"_Well Sam, your room is right down the hall. We'll let you get settled and in and we can go have some lunch."_

"_Whatever," Sam mumbles as she walks down the hall._

"_Is she always so humble?" Brooke asks sarcastically._

"_Allot of kids like here are like that. It's not you."_

"_She has a name, maybe you should use it," Julian says defensively._

* * *

"So, after I said that I walked off and went to come find you and I say you lying on the bed and your bags weren't unpacked." Julian says with a laugh.

Julian waits for a response from Sam, but he doesn't get anything.

"Sam, are you okay?"

The only sound he hears are light snoring and he smiles as he gathers Sam in his arms and walks her into the house.

Once inside Julian lays Sam on her bed and tucks her in.

"I love you, daddy," Sam mumbles as Julian kisses her forehead.

"I love you, too, Sampson," Julian says with a smile.

* * *

Julian walks out of Sam's room and spots Brooke in the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me come over Brooke, I appreciate it."

"It's okay Julian, she really loves you," Brooke says with a smile.

"How are you holding up with everything?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you Brooke, how are you really feeling?"

Brooke sighs.

"Honestly, I want it all to end. I want the police to do their damn jobs and find the bastard so that Sam can get back to her life without the burden of worrying for her life."

"It will happen, Brooke, you just have to give it sometime. That's all you can ask for."

"I hope you're right because I can't take anymore hurt and neither can Samantha."

* * *

Jason looks over at his sister and sighs.

"So, Alex, how did you come up with this plan anyway?"

"It wasn't my idea asshole, but I was the only one that could do this."

"Alex, I love you, but how do you plan on carrying this out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How are you going to finish this plan without a baby because as far as I know, you aren't pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N-I hope this satisfies all you Brulian lovers out there. Alex like always is up to no good, but for what reasons and why is Julian involved. I don't really know at this point, but you could all guess. Review Please.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N-This is an important chapter. And it was pretty fun to write so I hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to all you Brulian and Sam lovers.**

* * *

Brooke Davis stood in her kitchen looking at the papers that were currently in her hand. Every now and then she would glance at Sam who was sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in front of her.

Brooke Davis is many things. A daughter, a friend, Fashion Designer, but the one thing she wants to be is a mom no matter how she gets there. The papers in her hand and in answer from Sam would make her just that. A mom.

Brooke walks over to the kitchen table and stands on the other side of the table. Sam looks up and raises her eyebrow.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam looks up at her and nods her head.

"Okay, so I'm kind of nervous because I don't know how you will answer this, but."

"Brooke just ask," Sam says with a smile.

"Sam, I want to ad…"

Brooke's comment was disrupted from the telephone ringing. Brooke sighs and puts the papers on the counter and goes to answer the phone.

"Davis residence, Brooke speaking."

_"Miss Davis, this is detective Stewart calling."_

Brooke's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Sam and couldn't help, but ask the question.

"You found them right? Did you get them?"

Sam looks over at Brooke.

_"We did Miss Davis. You and Sam don't have to worry anymore. I'll be sure to contact you if we need anything else."_

"Thank you so much. You have just made my day."

Brooke hangs up the phone and looks over at Sam.

"They caught them Sam. You don't have to worry anymore."

Sam gets tears in her eyes and Brooke walks over to her.

"Sammy, what's the matter?"

"It's over. It's finally over," Sam whispers.

Brooke rubs Sam's back and consoles Sam.

* * *

Julian stands in the doorway of his bedroom listening to Alex talk on the phone.

"I think we all forgot to overlook the fact that I can't explain that I'm not pregnant."

Julian stands there in shock.

"You lied to me," Julian states.

Alex's eye goes wide and she hangs up the phone and looks towards the doorway.

"Julian, it's not what it sounds like."

Julian shakes his head.

"Alex, please tell me that you do not ruin my life. Please tell me that I didn't give up the most important thing in my life to choose you."

Alex stands up from the bed and walks over to Julian.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain it," Alex starts to get tears in her eyes. "I needed money and I made a deal. I'm sorry Julian."

"Tell me I never cheated Brooke!" Julian demands.

Alex wipes the tears from her face.

"You never cheated on Brooke," Alex whispers.

Julian shakes his head.

"Get out of my house."

Alex nods her head and walks out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

Julian takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone.

"Hey, I didn't know who else to call. I need to talk to you."

* * *

Sam pulls away from Brooke and smiles at her.

"I think I am going to go for a walk."

"Are you sure? You've barely left this house."

"I'm sure. It's over. I'm free," Sam says with a smile. "There was something you were going to ask me. What was it?"

"Um…it's not important."

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

Brooke smiles as she watches Sam leave the house with her head held high. Brooke grabs the papers off of the counter and puts them in the drawer for another day.

* * *

Julian opens the door to his visitor and lets her in.

"Thanks for coming Haley."

"It's not a problem Julian, I left Jamie with Nathan."

"She played me," Julian says point blank.

"What?"

"Alex lied to me Haley. She's not pregnant and I never slept with her."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. I caught on her on the phone talking to someone and she said that she wasn't pregnant. She looked at me and she started crying. Haley, that woman screwed up my life. I should've listened to Brooke when she said she wasn't good."

"Julian, are you sure she is telling you the truth because it's really important."

"I'm pretty sure that she told me the truth today. What do I do now?"

Haley smiles and looks up at Julian.

"You tell Brooke."

"How am I supposed to tell her that?"

"You just are. You two need to talk about this new piece of information."

"Do you think she will take me seriously?"

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Julian nods his head.

"God I hope she can forgive me."

"Apparently there is nothing to forgive you for," Haley says with a small smile.

* * *

Sam walks out onto the beach and smiles when she sees a certain someone looking out at the water. Here was her chance to talk to her Alex Dupre.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to yell at," Sam says as she runs up to Alex.

Alex turns around and wipes the tears from her face.

"I don't even know you."

Sam looks at Alex and sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I ruined someone's life because of my lies."

"I knew it."

Alex looks at Sam.

"You're her aren't you?"

"Depends on which her you are talking about."

"Sam."

"The one and only."

"If you want to yell at me just yell because I deserve it. I deserve a hell of a lot more."

Sam grumbles.

"You ruin the fun if you give me permission."

Alex chuckles and the sniffles.

"For what's worth, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

* * *

Brooke opens her front door when she hears it being knocked on. She opens the door and is in surprise when she sees Julian standing behind it.

"She lied," Julian states with the utmost confidence.

* * *

**A/N-Now we are getting somewhere. Come on did you actually think I would prolong the whole Alex issue. I hate her. Brulian is way more fun to write for. Hope it was satisfied to your liking. As for the whole Sam and Alex conversation…that played out a little bit differently than I expected, but a part of me senses that Alex and Sam have a little bit in common kind of like a piece of both of them have been missing for awhile. Anyways, that's all I have to write.**

**What's next for Brooke, Julian and Sam?**

**What about Brooke's plans for adoption?**

**How about Sam's parents?**

**Plenty more to come so stay tuned.**


	10. Revealed

**A/N-As I was writing this chapter, I have put in some details that I think are genius. There are a few discoveries and we find out who was really behind the break-up of Julian and Brooke. This chapter is dedicated to Angell4NEPatriots. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Who lied?" Brooke asks as she lets Julian into her home.

Julian sat down on the couch and Brooke stood in front of him.

"Alex lied about everything. I never slept with her and she's not pregnant."

Brooke's breathe catches in her throat and she sits down on the chair.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks as she finally catches Julian's eye.

"Yeah, she admitted it to me and I told her to leave."

"I can't believe she would do that. She ruined EVERYTHING!" Brooke screams.

"I know Brooke."

"Julian, she broke a marriage."

"I know."

"I should have believed you I mean you're not one to commit adultery. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Brooke says as she starts to cry.

Julian walks over to Brooke and she wraps her arms around him and cries into his shoulder.

"Brooke, it isn't your fault. To be honest if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing. We just have to move on."

"I don't know how. Julian, we are divorced and we wouldn't be if it wasn't for Alex."

"Love conquers all, baby. Maybe it's time we start over."

* * *

Sam turns to Alex who is still sitting on the beach.

"You can't love him."

Alex turns to Sam.

"Who?"

"Julian, you can't love him."

"I know. He loves his wife."

"Because of you his ex-wife why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I just figured that maybe…I don't know."

"I think you do, but you won't tell me. Can I offer you some advice?"

Alex nods her head.

"When you mess with Brulian you're always going to lose. Oh and if Brooke finds you you're screwed," Sam says as she stands up.

"Where are you going?"

Sam smiles down at Alex.

"I have a date."

"Go have some fun."

Sam laughs.

"It's not that kind of date. I don't like you Alex, but I can tolerate you. Brooke won't," Sam says before walking off of the beach.

Alex takes a deep breath and stands up. She pulls out her phone and calls for an answer.

"It's me…I'm done being your guinea pig…I ruined enough lives…I'm done."

* * *

Sam walks up to the Scott house and is immediately tackled by James Lucas Scott.

"Sam, I'm glad you are here," Jamie says with a smile.

"I'm glad to be here…come on let's go see what your mother is doing."

Sam and Jamie walk into the house and head straight to the kitchen where Haley is standing with a smile.

"It's good to see you Sam," Haley says as she hugs the girl.

"Good to see you too."

"Sam, I'm going to go get a game we can play, okay?"

"Alright Jamie…I'll be here."

Sam and Haley sit down on chairs and Haley starts talking to Sam.

"How've you really been?"

"Taking it day by day, but there's nothing for me to worry about anymore except for my parents."

"They'll work it out."

"How do they fix it Haley? There divorced you usually don't fix things like that."

Haley sighs.

"When I was married to Nathan my junior year I had this great opportunity to go on the road and sing. I went and our marriage was strained. I came back my senior year and we were separated and there were moments when I felt like maybe Naley were no more. That's when my friendship with Brooke really started. She was there for me and I know that I am going to return the favor for Brooke. Plus, there's no law in the state of North Carolina that states that you can't re-marry your ex-husband or wife."

Sam chuckles and nods her head.

"It's bigger than that Haley. Someone set them up and I want to find out whom."

"So do I kiddo, so do I."

* * *

As Brooke and Julian sat on the couch with Brooke's head on Julian's shoulder Brooke starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"My life…I think it would make a really great movie."

Julian smiles.

"I'm going to adopt Sam."

"Oh," Julian replies.

"I just don't want to do it by myself."

Brooke lifts her head off of Julian's shoulder.

"We both need to. That's what we wanted. Despite our current situation this is what I want if it's what you want."

"I want that very much."

After a moment of silence Julian speaks up.

"Brooke, can we go back to what it was before?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"I don't think so Julian before is gone, but maybe we can be better."

"We have to start over," Julian states.

"Yep, it's the easiest way. A lot has happened in a year and we can't fix it all at once."

Julian looks at Brooke and smiles.

"There's something that I have wanted to do for over a year."

Brooke raises an eyebrow and leans closer to Julian.

"Is that so?"

Julian nods his head and leans closer to his ex-wife.

Brooke closes in the rest of the way as their lips touch for the first time in over a year. Soft, slow and filled with love.

Julian pulls away with a smile on his face. Brooke followed suit.

"I think I am going to like starting over," Julian says with a grin.

"Me too," Brooke says with a smile.

* * *

Paul Norris and Victoria Davis were seated in a dark and quiet corner in a restaurant. Both ordered drinks and were currently talking about their situation.

"It seems we have a slight problem, Victoria."

"I know. Alex wasn't right for the job."

Paul nods his head.

"What do you suggest we do about this?" Paul asks Victoria.

"That's why we are here Paul."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Just what is up with Paul and Victoria? What do you think of Brooke and Julian's new start or about that fact that they were married before? All drama and it keeps on coming. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	11. Hidden

**A/N-I haven't paid much attention to this story at all and I apologize…I really have no excuse on to why I haven't updated except for the fact that I was stuck and have been stuck on this story for quite some time. Since the summer is here and that I am officially done with high school I can focus more on my writing and hopefully have every one of my stories updated and be continued updating on a more frequent basis. **

**Anyways, I am still trying to figure out the whole Paul and Victoria aspect in my story and I have been coming up blank so I just decided to write some stuff. If you lovely readers have any suggestions on where I can take it please let me know…it may even encourage me to update more quickly if I have a direction on where I am going.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Hidden

Paul Norris and Victoria Davis were seated in a dark and quiet corner in a restaurant. Both ordered drinks and were currently talking about their situation.

"It seems we have a slight problem, Victoria."

"I know. Alex wasn't right for the job."

Paul nods his head.

"What do you suggest we do about this?" Paul asks Victoria.

"That's why we are here Paul."

"Since someone new apparently didn't work out I would suggest someone old, someone from their pasts," Paul says as he takes a drink.

"Let's think, we tried to get rid of Sam and that obviously didn't work and I don't think it will so I think it's best if we leave her alone and besides she's spunky, I kind of like her."

Paul nods his head slightly.

"I would suggest someone from Julian's past. Someone with really bad history."

Victoria raises an eyebrow to the suggestion.

"And who would that be?"

"Let's just say that some things can't be forgiven."

* * *

Sam woke up from a dead sleep because of nightmares, something she thought that would never go away. Sam slides her feet from her bed and pulls on pajama pants before exiting her room and going into the kitchen for some milk and possibly cookies. She was surprised to see Brooke already up and with Julian as well.

Brooke looks up and frowns when Sam comes out of her room.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Nightmares," Sam says as she takes a seat next to Julian and puts her head on his shoulder.

Brooke gets up from her spot and goes over to the fridge and gets a glass of milk for Sam. She heats it up a little bit because Haley had said that it helped Jamie get back to sleep.

Brooke sets the glass in front of Sam and kisses her forehead.

"This should help."

Sam yawns and nods her head.

"So Sam what were your dreams about?" Julian asks.

Sam takes sip of her warm milk and then looks at Julian.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam whispers.

Brooke grabs Sam's hand.

"You don't have to."

"What's going on between you two?" Sam asks with a smirk.

Brooke looks at Julian and smiles.

"We are starting over."

Sam nods her head.

"That's good because you need each other."

Brooke looks at Julian and asks for silent permission. Brooke starts talking when she sees Julian nod his head.

"Sam, there is something that Julian and I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We love you Sam," Julian says with a smile.

"I know."

"We want to adopt you and its okay if you say no-"

Brooke was interrupting by Sam hugging her hugely. Brooke and Julian grin at the girl in front of both of them.

"I take it as a yes."

Sam pulls back and smiles.

"It's a definite yes, but you should have asked me sooner."

"Later is better than never isn't it?" Brooke asks with a smirk.

Sam nods her head.

"Way better than never."

Julian stands up from his spot and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I think it's time that you try and get some sleep and we will celebrate more tomorrow okay?"

Sam nods her head. She hugs Julian and Brooke before walking into her room and closing the door gently.

Brooke turns to Julian with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that she said yes."

"There was never a doubt in my mind."

"Not even a little bit."

Julian shakes his head.

"No because Sam wants this, she wants all of it. We are going to give her all of it."

Brooke smiles and kisses Julian softly on the lips.

"You truly are an amazing guy aren't you?"

"I'm not that bad," Julian says with a grin causing Brooke to smile more.

"Come on stud you are staying with me tonight," Brooke says as she grabs Julian's hand and drags him to the bedroom to sleep. They still had a lot to go through before they took it to the next level.

* * *

Victoria walks into Paul's hotel room with a smile on her face. At dinner Paul was being very vague on who in Julian's past could have a major grudge against him, but today Paul was going to tell Victoria all about it. Maybe it will be something good and she could get the ammunition she needs to stop her daughter from seeing him once and for all.

"So, who is this person from Julian's past that I know nothing about?"

"Not many people actually know about it. I'm even betting that Brooke has no idea what her ex husband did back then."

Victoria sits down on the chair next to Paul.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Paul nods his head and hands a folder over to Victoria.

"Her name is Kate Tucker."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, the ending was kind of cliffhanger and I apologize, but like I said I don't know where to go with the angle with Victoria and Paul…I do have one thing in mind, but I want to see of you readers can come up with anything.

**SO IF U HAVE IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
